Auschwitz
by Clio Salome
Summary: Por que sobre todo, la segunda guerra mundial fue una guerra racial y algunos países dan testimonio de eso.


¡Hola! Este es el primer fanfic de Hetalia que hago y a decir verdad quería algo más alegre para presentarme en este fandom pero de verdad quería escribir esto, espero que sea de su agrado

Desclaimer: Hetalia- Axis Power y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

A grandes rasgos el fic concuerda con la historia

Auschwitz

Ahí estaba, solo, golpeado, hambriento, atado de manos y tirado en el suelo; todos los días eran lo mismo desde que este infierno comenzó; podía sentir el miedo, el terror, el sufrimiento, la tristeza, el dolor, la tortura y la muerte de su población pero tenía que resistir, si sus habitantes lo estaba haciendo el igual, él era Polonia.

Sabía que todos la estaban pasando mal ¡estaban en plena segunda guerra mundial! Pero no podía evitar sentir que él se estaba llevando la peor parte y se la había llevado desde el principio; fue a él al que invadieron ese 1° de septiembre de 1939 a las 10:52 p.m. fue algo tan sorpresivo e inesperado que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y ahora era su población a la que más mataban. A sus habitantes los sacaban de sus casas y los llevaban a donde él igualmente había sido trasladado, a un campo de concentración. En toda Europa morían los soldados combatiendo, ahí estaba la diferencia, sus muertos eran puros civiles; mayormente judíos.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, fue a principios de 1940, el principio de lo que sería el mayor crimen contra la humanidad

- ¿¡pero que estas diciendo Alemania!- exclamo exaltado Feliks

-ya oíste Polonia- explico lo más calmado que podía- vamos a dividir a tu población, todos los judíos se tendrán que trasladar a las afueras de la ciudad en donde vivirán apartados de los demás-

-¿qué no ha sido suficiente? Ya los obligaste a usas la estrella de David para distinguirlos y ahora quieres encerrarlos en un ghetto

-Feliks escucha, será mejor que hagas esto de la manera más sencilla y cooperativa. Mi superior ha dado orden de no escatimar en abrir fuego, pero yo no quiero más derramamiento de sangre civil así que por favor coopera-

Y así lo hizo, quería evitar ente todo más muertes. ¿Cómo sabría lo que vendría después? Nunca se imagino las matanzas y las desapariciones, pero lo peor vino después con la construcción de Auschwutz II, mejor conocido como Birkenau, un campo de concentración pero sobre todo de exterminio. Desde su casa pudo observar como los oficiales de la SS subían gente a los trenes, como si fueran animales, para llevarlos a su fin. Podía percibir todos y cada uno de los de los sentimientos que rodeaban a los suyos, pero sobre todo uno: miedo.

Finalmente él fue trasladado a dicho sitio, lo llevaron en coche y lo pusieron en una sección aparte aunque no por eso corrió con mejor suerte que sus habitantes, ya que confirme pasaba la guerra más cruel se volvía el trato y a esto había que sumarle la sensación de muerte que había día y noche, ya que las cámaras de gases funcionaban las 24 horas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Tres años, llevaba tres años en esta situación, ya era 1943 ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría esta maldita guerra? No lo sabía, pero quería que fuera ya. Sin embargo sabía cómo estaban las cosas, las potencias estaban ganando, que el numero de deportados y gaseados aumentase era señal de la confianza que tenían los alemanes.

Estaba tirado en el suelo de la construcción en la que vivía, mejor dicho sobrevivía o eso intentaba; se encontraba en posición fetal intentando calmar la sensación que desgarre que sentía en el pecho y que le partía el alma en dos. Al tener los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta que alguien había ingresado a donde se hallaba hasta que fue bruscamente jalado de su camisa y abrió rápidamente los ojos

-valla, valla, valla, ¿cómo se siente el día de hoy el principio de Asia?- expresó con claro tono de burla un hombre alto que portaba un uniforme negro

-no creo que realmente te importe Hoss- respondió ácidamente el polaco

-veo que pese a todo aún mantienes un poco de orgullo- Adolf Hoss, el comandante del campo de concentración

-es todo lo que me qu…-

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que había sido tirado al piso y ahora recibía varias patadas que así como iniciaron terminaron

-sabes, hoy te he traído a alguien para que te haga compañía y ya no estés tan solito- dijo en son de burla el alemán mientras aplastaba la cabeza de Feliks contra el piso

-¡tráiganlo!- ordenó mientras la nación polaca no pudo evitar sentir pena por el país que había caído en desgracia al igual que él. Entraron dos guarias empujando otra persona y aunque estaba todo golpeado, al igual que él, pudo distinguir de quien se trataba

-Holanda- exclamo Polonia

-creo que si se conocen. Dijo el comandante a lo que los guardias rieron –los dejamos solitos para que jueguen- burlo por última vez antes de que los tres alemanes salieran. Quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que el polaco fue el primero en hablar

-¿también te invadieron?- pregunto

-no realmente, llevaba ocupado desde el 40 solo que no quise entregar a mi población así que me trajeron aquí- era raro que el holandés conversara ten abiertamente con alguien, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien

- es lo mínimo que debemos hacer, tratar de evitar que maten a los nuestros-

-no deseo otra cosa que esta guerra termine o al menos que detengan esta masacre- comentó después de unos segundos de silencio el holandés

-yo también ¿dónde rayos están Francis, Arthur, Alfred e Iván?- preguntó al aire el polaco

El holandés iba a decir algo cuando sintió que se asfixiaba, comenzaba a ver borroso, le invadió un punzante dolor de cabeza y una opresión en el pecho que nunca había sentido, con mucha dificultad pudo observar que el polaco pasaba por lo mismo hasta que de repente todo se volvió oscuridad

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, se sentía mareado y con nauseas. Todo estaba oscuro, ya era de noche.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntaron. Solo pudo ser una persona Feliks

-todo me da vueltas ¿qué diablos fue eso?- necesitaba saber que había pasado

Antes de contestar Polonia suspiro tomando un poco de valor

-eso…eso fue- le costaba demasiado decirlo –eso fue nuestra gente muriendo…en una …c-..cámara de gas- no pudo evitar llorar de silencio al pensar en todas las víctimas inocentes que eran asesinadas todos los días sin la más mínima piedad. Por su parte el holandés estaba atónito, no podía creer que hubiera gente tan malvada.

Por comentarios de los guardias que pasaban por ahí y de su propio pueblo que era en encargado de llevarles su "comida" se enteraban de lo que pasaba fuera de esas paredes y fuera de esa máquina de muerte, fue así como se enteraron de que ya estaban en 1944 y que las cosas para el eje se tornaban cada vez más difíciles, situación que los alegro bastante ¡al fin una esperanza! Aunque esa situación cambió al saber que otra nación empezaría a tener deportaciones ¿ahora quien era el desdichado?

Pasaron los días y nadie había llegado, pensaron que algún revés había obstruido al Reich de continuar con su "solución final" hasta que por la puerta por la que había ingresado el holandés entro una chica, tal vez tuviera una apariencia débil pero era muy fuerte y los otros dos países lo sabían por lo que se sorprendieron aun más al ver quien era la nueva cautiva

-Hungría- dieron al unísono

-hola- saludo nada más

A diferencia del polaco y el holandés la húngara no era una prisionera, ya que sus dirigentes se habían rendido y entregado a su población a los alemanes, por lo que era considerada una aliada de las potencias y no recibiría malos tratos. Durante el tiempo que estuvo así, ayudo a los otros dos países haciéndoles que sobrevivir en tan precarias condiciones no fuera tan difícil, aunque eso no evito que ella también sufriera por la muerte de su población en las cámaras de gas, pero siempre tuvo el hombro de los dos hombres para llorar y hacerle el sufrimiento un poco más tolerable.

El tiempo siguió con su curso y a finales del mismo año unas explosiones alarmaron a los prisioneros, temían algo peor hasta que la húngara, que tenía más libertades, les dijo que estaban dinamitando las cámaras de gas ¡ya no habrían más muertes! O al menos se reducirían y más importante Alemania estaba perdiendo, se acercaba el fin de la guerra.

Antes de que el año 44 se extinguiera las tres países recibieron una visita inesperada…Alemania

-quiero decirles que esto está por acabar y que estoy perdido-comento el alemán –sé que es difícil que me crean pero en verdad siento lo que paso y espero que algún día puedan perdonarme- mencionó con verdadero arrepentimiento en su voz- además de que pagare por todos los errores que cometí- al terminar se acerco a la salida –por cierto, los rusos ya están cerca y no tardaran el llegar- menciono para después salir y dirigirse a su territorio, tenía decisiones difíciles que tomar.

A finales de enero de 1945 llego el ejército rojo liderado por Iván, con lo que Polonia y Holanda volvían a ser libres; Hungría se quedo con ellos todo el tiempo. A mediados del mismo año la guerra al fin terminó y ahora había que calcular los daños y las víctimas; sin embargo hasta el día de hoy que han pasado más de 50 años de finalizado el conflicto bélico no se sabe con exactitud cuántas personas fueron asesinadas en los más de 60 campos que existieron en más de 10 países entre 1940 y 1945 y tal vez nunca se sabrá.

_**A la memoria de todas las personas que por discriminación racial, religiosa y sexual han perdido la vida y en especial a las víctimas del Holocausto. **_

Estudio la licenciatura en Historia y el tema del holocausto es uno de los que más me llaman la atención y del que he investigado bastante, por lo que quería escribir algo sobre ello, aunque sé que es un tema muy triste.

_Cuando Polonia menciona a los aliados y donde están, hace referencia al hecho de que dichos países sabía de la existencia de los campos de concentración desde 1942 y que había fotos de ellos tomadas por aviones de EUA pero que no los bombardearon porque lo consideraron algo "poco importante"_

Espero que esto se meresca algú review e igual se aceptan críticas y sugerencias; y sí tienen alguna duda pueden planteármela y si tengo la información la responderé.


End file.
